Paperman
by Little Marimo
Summary: Portgas D. Ace, vingt-cinq ans et travaillant au sein de la grande métropole d'Alabasta voit son destin s'entremêler par pur hasard avec une jeune femme à la chevelure bleutée... tout cela à cause d'une histoire de paperasse. / One-Shot, inspiré du court-métrage du même titre, par Disney.


Yosh !

Ceci est un "simple" One-Shot que j'ai écris sur un couple pas très fréquent, Ace x Vivi. Je trouve ce couple pourtant si beau et c'est en regardant le court-métrage _Paperman_ de Disney que j'ai vraiment accroché. Je les ai donc imaginé à la place des deux personnages du petit film et je l'ai remixé à ma façon. Bonne lecture et surtout, soyez pas trop difficiles, c'est ma première histoire sur ce site ^^.

**Pairing :** Ace x Vivi

**Rating :** K

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclamers :** Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sensei et l'histoire originale, incluant l'univers narratif, a été créé par Disney.

* * *

Portgas D. Ace est l'homme dont toutes les femmes rêvent. Célibataire, âgé d'à peine vingt-cinq ans, ses cheveux ébouriffés qui dansent au rythme du vent lors des journées plus froides et ses yeux bruns qui pétillent de joie et ses petites tâches de rousseurs dispersées sur ses pommettes, sans compter sa personalité peuveut vous rendre littéralement amoureuse (ou amoureux, qui sait ?) de lui.

Ace a toujours eu un esprit créatif et une imagination sans limites ; lorsqu'il était gamin, il s'imaginait souvent en tant que pirate de renommé à la tête d'une gigantesque armée composée de matelots et guerriers toujours fidèles à lui. Par la suite, son rêve fut de devenir un écrivain, qui gagnerait des millions de dollars par année et qui vivrait à l'intérieur d'un _vaste_ manoir, pendant que sa voiture _luxueuse_ l'attendrait aux portes d'entrées de la demeure, surveillées par des gardes et...-

Enfin, bon, tout ça se passait dans sa tête. Aujourd'hui, il a compris qu'il était une personne parmi dans d'autres, un «Monsieur-Madame-tout-le-monde», quoi ! Il a donc abandonné tous ses anciens projets et exerce une profession assez... ordinaire ; comptable, au sein d'une compagnie à l'ambiance mortuaire, mais ayant acquise une assez bonne réputation. Il a donc comme routine de se lever dix minutes après la sonnerie de son réveil-matin, d'avaler rapidement un déjeuner pas très complet, pour finalement aller sur le quai numéro 2 afin d'y prendre le train, terminant son trajet en vagabondant dans les rues de la métropole d'Alabasta, bondées de diverses personnes.

Le dos bien droit, les bras contre lui-même afin de ne pas laisser s'envoler un dossier en entier, Ace est complètement perdu au fond ses pensé. Il remarque donc à peine la feuille de papier qui prend son envole devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rattrapée par une jeune femme tout à fait... splendide. Elle revêtît un uniforme typique de boulot, qui contraste plutôt bien avec ses cheveux d'une teinte bleu/turquoise. Pendant un instant, son regarde reste concentré sur ces prunelles noisettes qui s'harmonisent avec le tout, si bien qu'il en oublie de tenir correctement ses papiers, laissant virvolter un document de celui-ci au vent, qui termine sa course... dans le visage de l'autre fille.

Embarassé et légèrement rouge de honte, il s'excuse vaguement en le rattrapant et aperçoit le visage amusée de celle à la chevelure bleutée, qui lui pointe le document, sur lequel sa fine bouche a imprégné la trace de son rouge à lèvres. D'un sourire brillant, Ace ferme les yeux et la rassure :

«—Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, je...»

Il n'a même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il entend les portes des wagons du train se fermer et se rend compte qu'elle y est déjà installée. Elle tourne légèrement la tête et, alors que son visage exprime une si belle expression faciale, le salue une dernière fois, avant que le train ne disparaisse complètement de sa vision. En poussant un soupir, le comptable espère seulement ne pas arriver en retard, sinon son patron lui fera passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Mais, il tout de même doit se l'avouer ; la journée commence de meilleure humeur que prévue.

•º~—-~°•~•º~—-~°•~•º~—-~°•

Adossé contre sa chaise, Ace fixe la pile d'une cinquantaine de contrats et formulaires à remplir et ce n'est qu'après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge qu'il comprend finalement qu'il lui reste environ six heures à endurer avant de pouvoir retourner chez lui. Dévisageant le tout, il tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, avec l'espoir d'y trouver le peu de réconfort que le tout début printemps pourrait lui accorder. Le soleil brille de mille feux, les oiseaux dansent à l'unisson dans le ciel d'un bleu pastel et entre les nuages sifflote toujours le vent comme tout à l'heure sur le quai, où il avait un peu plus tôt rencontré la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus.

_«Ah, si je pouvais la revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, je trouverai peut-être la__motivation de remplir ce paquet de feuilles devant moi...»_, pense-t-il intérieurement.

Son regard parcourt en long et en large l'immeuble qui se situe parallèlement à celui où il exerce sa profession. Au loin, il peut voir plusieurs personnes qui discutent certainement d'affaires plus ou moins intéressante. Cependant, l'une d'entre elles retient son attention plus longtemps, sans doute à cause de sa jolie silhouette, sa tenue vestimentaire parfaitement ajustée et sa chevelure qui s'harmonise avec la teinte du ciel...

C'est à cet instant que le déclic se fait soudainement sans sa tête : c'est elle !

D'un geste rapide, il ouvre agilement la fenêtre et tente de réfléchir à une manière d'attirer son attention. Ace essaie de lui faire de grands gestes à l'aide de ses bras, mais son supérieur l'avise d'arrêter ces absurdité et de retourner à son travail. Pensif, le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseurs réfléchi à une nouvelle méthode plus discrète, contrairement à la première, afin d'attirer son attention. Lui hurler quelque chose serait inutile à cause de la distance qui les sépare, alors peut-être devrait-il lui envoyer un projectile léger et flottant au travers de la brise qui tourbillone à l'extérieur, mais reste à en trouver un... un objet ou une chose qui volerait comme un avion, mais avec un poids plume...

«—Les feuilles...», murmure Ace.

Rapidement, il se jette sur la paperasse et, tel un expert dans l'origami, fabrique aisément un premier avion en papier, qu'il lance au vent. Oups, trop plié ! Un deuxième est aussitôt construit et, malheureusement, atterit dans une autre fenêtre. Un quatrième est visé mais raté, puis il enchaine avec un cinquième, un dixième, un quinzième, vingt-cinquième, quarantième... à chaque fois, ou bien il est envoyé trop haut, trop bas, un peu plus à gauche ou à droite... frappé par une horde de pigeons ou emporté par le vent... ou même directement envoyé dans la poubelle située derrière la travailleuse de l'autre immeuble, toutes les excuses y passent.

Alors qu'il n'y a plus un seul espoir, Ace trouve une dernière feuille ; le document sur lequel la jeune femme y avait laissé sa marque. Habilement, il vise exactement les jambes de sa victime, sur lesquels reposent tranquillement ses mains. Il se place dans une position aérodynamique, l'avion étant retenu par le bout de ses doigts, mais... une bourrasque trop forte foudroie sa main et le projectile chute vers le bas, anéantissant toutes chances d'atteindre sa cible.

Carrément déçu de sa performance et voyant toutes ses chances tombées, Ace s'écrase sur sa chaise, alors qu'il est regardé de travers par tous les employés du bureau. Comme si ce n'en était pas assez pour le comptable, son patron fait son retour en lui administrant une pile de feuilles. Il détourne le regard une nouvelle fois, histoire de revoir le visage de la demoiselle d'en face une toute dernière fois, mais l'aperçoit entrain de se lever afin de quitter la petite salle d'entretien. Un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge murale suffit pour comprendre que s'il la rejoint, il pourra dire un magnifique adieu à sa future promotion. Mais, d'un autre côté... cette jeune femme, il ne peut pas la laisser partir, pas maintenant ; depuis cette matinée, chaque fois qu'il visionne mentalement le passage au quai, son cœur tambourine et il a l'étrange sentiment d'avoir une espèce entière de papillons colorés dans le ventre.

_«Est-ce que c'est ça... l'amour ?»_, se questionne-t-il mentalement.

Sans se poser une seule question de plus et ne se souciant guère de la réaction de tout le bureau (et de son patron), Ace se lève, quitte cet espace qu'il a apprit à détester et, après avoir dévalé quatre à la fois chaque marches des escaliers —l'ascenseur prend toujours une éternité entière à arriver, et il n'a pas tout ce temps pour la rattraper—, traverse la rue comme un débile, manquant plusieurs fois de se faire frapper par quelques conducteurs impatients. Cependant, lorsqu'il franchi l'autre côté... il est déjà trop tard. Déposé sur une boîte aux lettres, il apercoit soudainement le fameux document, marqué du rouge à lèvres de l'autre fille, celui qui lui avait créé de faux espoirs, celui en qu'il croyait avoir trouver ce qui changerait peut-être sa vie personelle à jamais.

Enragé, il s'en empare et, en grognant quelques jurons, l'envoie valser. Son vol dure bien plus longtemps que prévu et finit sa course au fond d'une ruelle, avec bien d'autres petits avions en papiers, construits par les mains propres d'Ace...

•º~—-~°•~•º~—-~°•~•º~—-~°•

«—Ah, mademoiselle Vivi ! Venez-vous pour m'acheter des roses ?

—Oh, pas aujourd'hui ! Je n'ai personne dans ma vie amoureuse, alors ça ira pour une autre fois.»

Replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux presque turquoise, Vivi se penche afin de sentir le doux parfum de toutes ces espèces différentes que vend son marchant de fleurs favorites. Elle remarque alors qu'un petit avion en papier fait son atterrissage sur le dessus d'un petit buisson. Elle tend aussitôt la main pour l'attraper, apercevant au passage... la marque de rouge à lèvre marquée sur le document plié. Le temps qu'elle fasse le lien avec l'événement qui s'était déroulé plus tôt dans la matinée, la chose s'envole et, comme prise par une soudaine poussé d'adrénaline, décide de ne pas la laisser s'échapper.

Pendant ce temps, Ace gromelle à voix basse quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il doit maintenant retourner au boulot, mais après ce qu'il vient de vivre, son moral est à un niveau inférieur à zéro. C'est à cet instant qu'il passe devant un cul-de-sac, celui qui sert quasiment de sanctuaire pour tous les projectiles qu'il avait projeté tout à l'heure. Soudainement, alors qu'il venait de dépasser la petite ruelle peu éclairée, il ressent quelque chose pousser dans son dos, un peu comme une forte brise qui l'oblige à changer de direction. Détournant les yeux, il remarque que cela est causé par environ une cinquantaine de planeurs en papiers, eux-même poussés par le vent. La pression étant trop forte, le jeune comptable se sent emporté par le poid de tout ce paquet de feuilles, celui-ci le propulsant un peu partout dans les rues, accrochant plusieurs citoyens par erreur. Sa course se termine dans un wagon de train, les avions toujours coincés sur lui, alors qu'il est fixé de manière plutôt étrange par les quelques personnes présentes. Le jeune homme lève le regard vers l'afficheur qui indique vers où il se dirige et comprend que la réponses n'est nulle autre que... le quai numéro 2.

«—Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel...», marmonne-t-il en croisant ses bras contre son torse bâti dissimulé sous sa chemise.

•º~—-~°•~•º~—-~°•~•º~—-~°•

Au même moment, Vivi est confortablement installée sur un siège de train, avançant à tout allure dans la direction contraire de celui d'Ace, qui finit par aboutir à la même destination. Tout en observant l'avion plié, qu'elle a finalement retrouvé, elle tente d'analyser la situation.

_«Je me demande ce que tout cela veut dire...»_

Tout à coup, une bourrasque lui fouette le dos, alors qu'une cinquantaine de planeurs surgissent de celle-ci. Surprise et émerveillée par ce drôle de phénomène, elle se retourne pour tomber sur un homme d'environ 25 ans. Il a les joues légèrement rosies, sans doute à cause du léger froid causé par le vent, pendant que sa chevelure noire virvolte au gré de celui-ci.

«—Attendez, mais vous êtes...  
—Portgas D. Ace, heureux de vous revoir, ma chère demoiselle.», réplique-t-il de manière amicale mais tout de même chaleureuse à celle devant lui, qui illumine ses pensés depuis quelques heures.

Un court silence s'impose, puis, subitement, un sourire qu'Ace qualifierait de magnifique s'esquisse sur le si beau visage de celle qu'il tentait désespérément de poursuivre. Elle s'exclame aussitôt d'un ton joyeux :

«—Je me nomme Violette, mais appelle-moi Vivi, s'il te plait ! Et au lieu de rester dehors avec cette température pas si clémente, ça te dirait de venir avec moi, histoire de prendre un café afin de faire connaissance ?»

Cette fois, Ace ne peut pas y croire. À l'intérieur de lui, son cœur bat la chamade tellement il n'arrive pas à y croire ! Voyant que le regard du comptable reste planté sur elle et que sa bouche est entrouverte depuis de longues secondes, Vivi lui demande si tout va bien

«—Ace..?», s'inquiète-t-elle.

Entendre son prénom le fait revenir à la réalité, même si elle ressemblait plutôt à un rêve sans fin en ce moment. Il se rappelle aussitôt que son travail devrait l'attendre, mais... plus jamais il ne pourra laisser tomber une chance comme celle-ci. Reculant d'un pas, Ace tend les bras vers les portes du train, qui s'ouvrent immédiatement. Parfaitement synchronisé, il dit d'un ton enjoué (mais surtout galant) :

«—Après vous... Vivi.»

Elle lui attrape aussitôt l'un de ses bras et l'attire avec elle dans la cabine du train. Alors qu'il est entraîné par celle qui semble être la femme de sa vie jusqu'au fond du wagon, cette fois, Ace est sûr et certain d'une chose ; ce que c'est réellement d'être amoureux.


End file.
